


Anniversary

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: I can be the adult in this situation... maybe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dad AU, M/M, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Junhui is busy running around trying to get things ready for his and Wonwoo's 5th anniversary, but of course things don't run that smoothly. (reuploaded)





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> i've reuploaded this with some minor edits.  
> mei hua 梅花 (plum flower) mae hwa (korean pronunciation)

A little girl runs out from her hiding spot behind the tree, hearing the car door close. “Mei Hua! Stay with Baba,” A soft voice calls out. The girl waits at the edge of the grass. Her grin growing as the passengers of the car unload.

“Mae Hwa!!!!” A girl’s voice rings out. Her father is struggling to keep her still as he takes her out of the booster seat.

 “Sujeong, sit still please. You’re not getting out any faster if you keep moving.”

“Sorry Appa.” The girl stays still until her father puts her down on the parking lot. She takes off running immediately to Mae Hwa. Sujeong’s father sighs. He goes to the other side of the car to unbuckle his youngest.

“Jihoon-ah, you look like you lost some weight!” Junhui chirps from the park bench he had been counting from.

“Don’t remind me.” Jihoon is carrying a sleeping Inhwa. “Sujeong and Wonjin kept both of us up last night. Somehow they got ahold of the remote and found the horror movie we were watching.” He slumps into the park bench. He pets Inhwa’s soft black hair. “Soonyoung went into work dead this morning.”

“At least today is Saturday?” Junhui weakly offers. “Seokmin said he was coming soon. Will you be okay watching the kids with him? I can stay-.”

Jihoon cuts off Junhui, “No. You have things to do.”

“But Jihoon, you look so tired.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just ask Soonyoung to get me coffee.” He shoos Junhui away with waving a hand. “Shoo.” Junhui walks away hesitantly, looking back every six steps. Jihoon throws out one of the ultimate threats, “Moon Junhwi, if you don’t leave now, I’m taking Mae Hwa home with me for dinner.”

“Baba, can I pleaseeeee?” Shit. The girls were closer than they thought. Mae Hwa runs up to her dad’s legs, clinging on the pant legs. Junhui looks at Jihoon nervously. Jihoon smirks, fully prepared on the outside to take Mae Hwa. Internally he was panicking. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have enough bread for grilled cheese sandwiches if Junhui loses to Mae Hwa.

Junhui swallows, “Not tonight, princess.” Mae Hwa pouts. Junhui stares at her forehead, “We already have dinner plans with Appa tonight. We don’t want to leave him hungry, do we?”

“You can still cook for Appa without me.” God damn it. Why is his four-year-old already this sassy? “I wanna play with Sujeong and Echo more!” She puts her hands on her hips like Junhui does.

“Oooohhh Mae Hwa, is today sassy day?” A loud voice booms from the parking lot. The girls run over to the man screaming Uncle Seokmin.

Jihoon smirks at Junhui, “So what’s it gonna be Mr. I-love-my-daughter-so-much-I-can’t-bear-to-let-her-go-to-a-friend’s-place-for-a-meal?”

“I do let her go to friends’ home.”

“Only cause Wonwoo tells you to let her interact with kids her age.” Jihoon stops combing Inhwa’s hair when the boy starts wiggling. “Oh? Are you waking up, Echo?” Inhwa’s eyes flutter open. He snuggles closer to his father.

Seokmin skips to the two parents with the girls on either side of him. “Hey, Jihoon hyung, I thought you might need some coffee.” He pulls out a can of ice coffee from his bag. “How’s little Echo?”

“Thanks. Did Soonyoung tell you?” Jihoon accepts the can. “Echo” Inhwa waves sleepily at Seokmin.

“He sent me a text as soon he got to work.” Seokmin proceeds to coo at the sleepy toddler.

“Baba! Baba!” Mae Hwa tugs insistently on her dad’s shirt hem. “Can I go to Uncle Jihoon’s house for dinner?” She unleashes her puppy eyes. Junhui glances over at the other two for help. Seokmin and Jihoon are busy coddling Echo. He knows they saw his plea. They’re lucky Echo is adorable and that Mae Hwa is here.

He takes a deep breath. “Not tonight. Next week will be fine.”

Mae Hwa pouts, “Okaaaaay. I’m going to go play with Sujeong more.” She flounces off to the swings to join Sujeong.

“Wasn’t that easy? Now get going.” Jihoon slaps Junhui’s butt.

Junhui sticks his tongue out and leaves the park.

The real reason Jihoon and Seokmin were watching the kids was so Junhui can get things ready for his and Wonwoo’s anniversary. To successfully be a surprise, he couldn’t have Mae Hwa around. The four-year-old, bless her heart, is horrible at secrets, especially because Wonwoo knows all of her secrets. Because unlike Baba, Appa doesn’t go around telling her secrets to other parents.

Junhui runs into Target for some last-minute decorations. He grabs some cheap one dollar flasks. He has about three more hours to set things up before Wonwoo gets home.

Wonwoo is out clothes shopping with Minghao. Minghao could be unsurprisingly difficult when it comes to clothes shopping. Technically it was more accessory shopping than anything. Actually, he got even more difficult when it came to his kids’ clothes. Junhui has no idea how the kids or Mingyu could deal with that many accessories running around the house.

Junhui had Minghao and Mingyu look up some cute aesthetic anniversary date decorations he could use for inspiration. They gave him a cute fairy woodland fairy tale style decorations. Said Mae Hwa would get a kick out of it as well. Mingyu even made Mae Hwa a dress, wings, and flower crown to go along with the decorations.

Junhui arrives at the apartment. He hangs up the fairy lights he’s had hidden in the towel closet for a week. Then he starts hanging glass containers for air plants. As he’s filling up the flasks with water and food coloring, his phone vibrates. Soon the ringtone for Minghao goes off.

“Hey Junhui-Ge.” Minghao sounds too composed, but that kid is always composed sounding over the phone.

“Why are you calling me Hao Hao?” Junhui tries to remain calm.

“So I- uh lost track of Wonwoo Hyung.” Minghao didn’t even retaliate for the nickname he hates. This can’t be-

“What do you mean you lost him? He’s not a kid.” Junhui feels his exasperation coming out to choke Minghao through the phone.

“Are you at your apartment Ge?” Junhui can hear the twinkling of Minghao’s earrings. He must be fidgeting with his earrings.

“Yes?”

“Wonwoo Hyung might be coming over.”

“What do you mean might? Didn’t you lose him at the store?”

“Um…What if I told you we got back early? So we’ve been playing hide and seek with Rui and Xue Guang for the past hour?” Junhui makes a sound equivalent to keyboard smashing with his vocal cords. “I’ll go pick up Mei Hua from the park for you.”

Junhui sighs, “Thanks Hao.” He hangs up. Well… he already has the lights and hanging decorations up… he might as well put up the rest of the decorations before Wonwoo gets here. He’s getting all the fake flowers situated in the hanging containers, when he hears the key pad. Junhui ducks behind the kitchen counter.

“Junhui-oh? What’s this? Mae Hwa, it’s like an enchanted garden!” Wait? Mae Hwa is with him? Wasn’t Minghao getting Mae Hwa? This is starting to smell like a sham Minghao plotted.

“It’s so pwetty!” He can hear his daughter gleefully clapping at the decorations. “Am I a fairy of this garden?”

WAIT. WHEN DID THEY GET THE DRESS OUT OF THE APARTMENT TO DRESS MAE HWA WITH. Damn it, Junhui wanted to be the first to see his daughter dressed as a fairy. That way he could gloat to the others about how cute she is. Junhui feels his phone vibrate. He pulls it out, knowing there’s no way his phone light can be seen from the living room area.

It’s a picture message from Jihoon.

 **Hoonie:** A fairy stopped by at the park today. File attached

Damn it. He can see Minghao’s smirk in his mind at foiling his plans.

“Ah, I found Baba!” Junhui looks up from his phone screen. Mae Hwa is dressed in a lavender fairy dress with blue sparkly wings. Her black hair has daisies braided in it. Behind her is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Wonwoo is dressed in a red prince outfit. He looks stunning.

Junhui feels like a dud dressed in jean and a button up top. When did his life turn into a shoujo manga where the good-looking guy finds the simple looking protagonist?

“Hey beautiful. Are you lost in the enchanted kitchen?” Amusement tints the deep voice. Wonwoo offers a hand to help Junhui up.

“Who might you be?” Junhui looks up with fake confusion. He takes the hand anyways.

Mae Hwa giggles, “Baba, don’t you recognize Appa?”

Junhui gasps, “Appa? Lies, this ridiculously handsome man can’t be him.” He lightly punches Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Mae Hwa is shocked. She tugs on Wonwoo’s hems, “Appa! He doesn’t recognize you! What will happen to your annievary?”

“Anniversary, Peach.” Wonwoo hums, “Maybe a kiss from fairy will reveal to him my real form?”

“Baba come here please.” Junhui bends down. Mae Hwa reaches on her tip toes to kiss Junhui’s cheeks.

Junhui dramatically blinks his eyes. He rubs them for extra effect. He looks at his beautiful husband, “Wonwoo, you were a prince this entire time?! And you didn’t tell me!”

“What can I say? It was a royal pain keeping it hidden this entire time.” Junhui snorts at the horrible pun. Wonwoo smiles.

“Now the annievary can start!” Mae Hwa dashes off to her bedroom.

The couple grin at each other. Wonwoo gives Junhui a quick kiss on the lips.

“Did Mingyu and Minghao help you out with the decorations?”

“What gave it away?”

“Maybe the hanging plants, or the flasks with colored water, or Minghao telling me he was helping you out.” Wonwoo ponders out loud.

Minghao must honestly love torturing Junhui like this.

“I have it!” Mae Hwa comes out of her bedroom proudly with a card in her hand.

“What’s that princess?”

“Annievary card,” She proudly states, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Mae Hwa gives the card to Junhui. “Uncle Seokmin helped me make it.” Junhui opens the card. It’s a drawing of the couples with a big heart behind them. Written in Mae Hwa’s handwriting is happy anniversary. Around the picture, the couple can see where Seokmin and Jihoon wrote a message to them.

Junhui beams, “Princess this is fantastic!” He picks her up and swings her around. “Let’s celebrate by making sandwiches together.”

“Sandwiches?” Wonwoo gives Junhui a look.

Junhui blushes, “You didn’t give me time to ask you to pick up noodles at the store. And you’re dressed up really nice. I don’t need you getting that covered with sauce stains.”

“It’s fine. That’s what washing machines are for.” Wonwoo takes Mae Hwa from Junhui’s arms, and loops his free arm around Junhui’s arm, “C’mon Peach let’s cause a mess in the kitchen.”

“Are we making sandwiches?”

“Nope. French toast.”

“Why French toast Appa?”

“That’s what Baba and I had on our first date together. We went to a breakfast café.” Wonwoo puts down Mae Hwa to start rummaging the fridge for ingredients. He still hasn’t let go of Junhui’s arm.

“Wonu, this is going to be more efficient if you let go of my arm.”

“By the decree of the prince, you must back hug me while Mae Hwa and I are making French toast, if I let go of your arm then.”

 Mae Hwa crows, “Decree of the prince!”

“Well if that’s what the prince wants~.” Junhui slides his arm out from Wonwoo’s grip. He back hugs Wonwoo, putting his head at the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.  

Wonwoo waddles from the refrigerator to the counter with a koala Junhui. Mae Hwa pulls up a stool to join her dads at the counter.

Wonwoo holds up an egg, “Let’s get cracking.” Both family members next to Wonwoo giggle at the pun. Junhui keeps one arm on Wonwoo, while watching Mae Hwa stir the sugar and cinnamon together. Wonwoo prepares the egg mix and stove top.

The trio make five French toasts. Two for the adults and one for the fairy.

After dinner, Mae Hwa goes to her bedroom, while Wonwoo and Junhui clean up.

“Did you have a good anniversary, Junnie?” Wonwoo asks from the living room.

“It wasn’t like I planned but it went very sweetly,” Junhui replies.

“Good thing the night isn’t over then. It still needs to go out with a bang.”

Junhui looks up from the dishes. “A bang?” Suddenly a pair of hands cover his view. “Wonu what’s this?”

“Walk towards the living room, Junnie.” Junhui follows the instruction while drying his hands on Wonwoo’s jacket. He mentally apologizes to Mingyu for misusing the costume like this. They walk to where Junhui thinks is the middle of the living room. “Okay keep your eyes closed.”

Junhui hums, “Okay but what kind of surprise-.“ A loud popping noise goes off. Junhui’s eyes pop open. The sight in front of him, is beautiful. His red prince is being showered with red rose petals. He looks up seeing a popper above them that Wonwoo set up to shower them with rose petals.

“Happy 5th Anniversary Junnie.” Wonwoo kisses Junhui.

Junhui kisses his prince/husband back, “Happy 5th Anniversary Wonu.”

 

 


End file.
